


surprise.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro sat quietly in the back of the plane, ignoring the fact that Clint was flying him somewhere to do something that he hadn't even explained to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise.

Pietro sat quietly in the back of the plane, ignoring the fact that Clint was flying him somewhere to do something that he hadn't even explained to him. The only reason he was on the plane, or anywhere in the vicinity of Clint to be honest, was that Natasha had told him to go. Wanda had told him he could trust Natasha because she was the one who came up with the idea for whatever was happening, and if Wanda said it was okay, then it really must be. 

Not a word was said until Clint landed the plane in a slightly wooded area. "Ready?"

"I could answer that better if you told me what was going on," Pietro mumbled, but he stood up and grabbed his bag all the same. "Lead on."

They walked away from the plane and through the trees, and a farm house came into view. 

"This is it," Clint said, smiling at Pietro. "Like I said before, they can't wait to meet you."

Before Pietro could say a word, the door to the house opened and a boy and girl came running out of it. "Daddy!"

Pietro froze as Clint walked faster, reaching the kids after only a few steps. Clint hugged them both tightly before looking back at Pietro, waving him over. But Pietro stayed rooted to the spot, and eventually Clint sighed and walked over to him, leaving the kids to stare at him curiously. 

"Pietro," Clint said softly. "Come meet Cooper and Lila."

"You thought it was a good idea to bring me here now?" Pietro asked. "I am furious with you and now I'm supposed to forget that and get friendly with your kids?"

Clint took one of Pietro's hands in his. "I know you're furious, but I really think meeting my family is the right thing to do right now."

Pietro pulled his hand away from Clint's grasp. "Fine."

They walked over to where the kids were standing, and before Pietro could say a thing, he found himself wrapped up in a hug. 

"Welcome to the family, Pietro," Lila said, peering up at him from where she was attached to his leg. 

"Yeah," said Cooper. "I can't wait to see how fast you really are. Daddy said it's so cool."

Pietro swallowed hard. "Thank you."

"Come on guys," Clint said. "Let's go see your mom and Nate."

Cooper grinned. "Race you to the house!"

Lila took off running after Cooper, and Clint reached for Pietro's hand. "Okay?"

"No," Pietro said, shaking his head. "I'm going to kill Wanda and Natasha for not telling me about this."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh it was a surprise alright," Pietro murmured. 

"Pietro!" came Cooper's voice from the front deck of the house. "Come on! I want to show you my room!"

Pietro looked over at Clint for a moment before running to the house. He was not happy about this, but he wasn't going to let the children know that.


End file.
